Happy Ending
by mrschanandlerbing
Summary: "You know, when I look at Zuko now, I regret making up that lie. It was my form of vengeance on what you did and when you bought it, I knew I just had to keep it up. But you turned into this monster, this selfish…"


A/N: So I read The Search and thought about this silly little plot. Inspired by Mika's song, Happy Ending. Enjoy, if you want. Cheers!

**Disclaimer**: I own a lot of things ranging from phones to motorcycles and cars. Unfortunately, cartoons and cartoon characters aren't one of them.

* * *

Sitting in that wretched cell was horrible; but watching his successor, Fire Lord Zuko, prance around his cell in his robes was hell. Ever since the day he found out about Zuko's real parentage, the day he started to hate the damned child, his inner demon consumed the totality of his being. He felt desolated, unwanted by the only woman he can call as his own. After her banishment for killing his father and tampering the royal documents, the vow was made: he will never look back to the days where he was the happiest man on earth.

When news that Ursa has been found reached him, he cursed under his breath and even how hard he tried to completely remove her beautiful face from his memory, she still deemed powerful.

"_Call them off, Ozai," she pleaded. "He's an old childhood of mine! He's—he's confused." Her voice was shaking, on the verge of breaking. He felt his heart soften for a little bit, just the tiniest bit and she was the only one who was able to do it. "I'll get him to leave, but you have to promise not to hurt him. Please. For me, my…" He begged inwardly for it. 'Say it, Ursa.' _

"…_my love," Ursa begged, saying the very words Ozai wanted to hear since the arrow of the Spirit of Love pierced his heart at the sight of her._

"_That's enough!" he ordered. She got off, tears in her eyes, tears that weren't for him._

That was the day he heard her say he was her love, the start of an alien feeling consuming him. As he contemplated even more, he regret the day he let it consume him. It felt so good when she stuttered that he was going to be a father. Even the intercourse that he thought that formed Zuko was not of her liking, he convinced himself that Zuko was indeed made out of love. He fell for her, partially, what else can he do?

_When that midnight when she rose from the bed out of nausea, he followed her because she made him worry, scared at the very least. She didn't even rouse him from his sleep, thinking that he's still the pompous, stuck-up prince that he used to be and that he's never concerned for her._

"_Ursa," he whispered. "Are you alright? Talk to me."_

"_Go-go away," she snapped. Hormones, he thought. He followed, still, and when they reached midway to the bathing chambers, she turned around to tell him off only to vomit at him. _

_Ack!_

"_O-Ozai, I-I'm terribly-blargh-sorry," the disgusting concoction of her dinner splattered at his majestic pajamas but he didn't mind._

"_Damn it, Ursa," he snapped this time. "Let me help for spirits' sake!" He carried her to the bathing chambers that night, joined her in her bath, and for the very first time, kissed her with fiery passion._

"_Iroh, I'm falling for her and she's not falling for me," he told his older brother when he entered his chambers as soon as she fell asleep. The Crown Prince could not help but laugh. Who could have thought that the hotheaded prince could fall head over heels for Roku's grandchild?_

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she's very sure that dread and anxiety have been behind this phenomenon. Her slow pace towards his cell increased the hue on her cheeks and when she reached the door, she stopped, ordered the guards to give her and Ozai privacy, and contemplated.

"_Hello, Elua, were the letters delivered to my parents?"_

"_Yes, Princess," the elderly woman assured and expected a smile to creep in her lips. Her troubled look gave the older woman a moment of nervousness. "Is everything alright?"_

"_No," she admitted. How is she going to start this conversation with Elua? _

"_Tell me," Elua said and placed a comforting hand over Ursa's._

"_I-I think that…I'm falling in love with Ozai," she whispered. "But I feel guilty because I feel like I'm betraying Ikem."_

_Elua gasped and squealed. "Oh that's wonderful! You have no idea how Prince Ozai has been talking about you."_

_Shock overcame her and then…she smiled._

Shaking her head, she pushed open the door.

"You…" she heard the man locked in that cell gasp.

"Hello, Ozai," she said. He stood and grasped the bars tightly.

"Get out," he snapped at her. "I don't want to ever see you again." It was a lie but he needed to say it for his pride's sake. A moment of silence ensued and he took this opportunity to take a good look at her. She hasn't changed a bit.

Her brows furrowed in the concern she was still able to spare for him. "I do hope you're lying, Ozai."

"You bitch!" he knew he should not stoop so low and call her names but anger and betrayal clouded his judgment. "You cheating scum!"

"I never cheated on you," she said."I loved you." He scoffed it off. Liar.

"That letter said otherwise," he spat.

"I knew you kept every letter I sent to Hira'a," she told him, her temper rising. "You cheated me, Ozai. You made me believe that you love me, yet, you didn't love me enough to trust me. Why? Why did you keep those letters? Why did you keep me from my duties as a daughter to my parents?"

"You never loved me how much you loved that lowlife."

"You're right, I didn't" she admitted. "Because I loved you more…and I hope you have been happy for what you did, scarring our son and the world!"

His head snapped at the "son" part and scowled. How dare she! "He's not my son."

"You know, when I look at Zuko now, I regret making up that lie. It was my form of vengeance on what you did and when you bought it, I knew I just had to keep it up. But you turned into this monster, this selfish…"

"You made me who I am now." Her words scalded his very being and it made him admit to himself, Ursa was the root cause of everything that he is now.

She approached the cell and took the keys she hid in her robe and unlocked his cell. She strode in and unbound his hands. "Did I?"

"What are you doing, Ursa?" he asked as his hands were freed from the wooden cuffs.

"Changing you back into your old self," she whispered. "I'm already here…and I'm not going anywhere."

"You're lying," he said. Her hands made contact with his and a familiar feeling slowly spread across his body. Their fingers intertwined and he couldn't keep himself from staring at her lips, as if trying to send a message.

"Look into my eyes, love," she breathed out and leaned closer.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Don't leave me, Ursa." He closed the gap between them and ran his hand through her hair, pulling her closer to him, and snaked the other across her waist. "I'm still madly in love with you."

When they broke apart, he was flushed and flustered. She, on the other hand, felt the air knocked out of her. She looked into his eyes and felt that indeed, it was the old Ozai that was standing in front of her. She smiled and kissed him again. "I know."

"Marry me again," he begged playfully.

"Anytime."

The day he saw her again was the day his world was turned upside down. Zuko pardoned him and yes, they were married again, this time, the feelings were real.

* * *

A/N: I can't update my other fics because I've got lawn tennis practice. It's summer! Woohoo!


End file.
